Natsu and Lucy- Entertainment
by XXFrenzy
Summary: Lucy gets a bored Natsu dumped on her during a slow day at Fairy Tail. Mira decides to help the girl out but her methods of entertainment are a little unorthodox. Pocky? Rated T for the usual FT language but other than that it's mostly just fluff! Some slight Gruvia and GaLe sprinkled in. Read and review, this is a reupload after my first one was buggy- SO SORRY about that, enjoy!


Lucy Heartfilia rested her head in her arms as she sat at the bar while Mirajane Strauss cleaned the large tankards occupying a nearby shelf. It was a slow day. Little to no people apparently needed a wizard's help. At first, the idea seemed relaxing- finally a day off! But now it seemed to just make the afternoon drag on in a painfully slow way. All the guild members seemed to share in her antsy feelings. Erza and Wendy were out in the town. Gray was trying to avoid Juvia's sweet yet overbearing advances. Even Macao, Wakaba and Cana seemed to have their usual tipsiness sapped. That left only Natsu and Gajeel with energy, both whom alone spelled trouble.

"Oi Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"Whadya want, Salamander?" Gajeel replied.

"Between my Lightning Flame and your Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, you admit that I'm way stronger than you still, right?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer sat up, "What the hell're you talkin' about? I've always been stronger than you- and with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, I've evened up your unfair playing field!"

"Whadya mean I'm unfair? I just happen to be stronger than you!" Natsu grinned with playful arrogance, "I always have and always will be!"

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel retorted, shoving his forehead against Natsu's, "You wanna put your money where you're damn mouth is?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Oh boy, there they go again." Lucy muttered as the pair scrambled out of the guild to the outdoor battlefield.

"They have to drain that energy somehow," Said Mira, "Better they do it outside than in the guild."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "You're right."

"So who do you think is stronger?" Mira asked.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up at the Take Over Mage, she hadn't considered it before- she always assumed that there wasn't a need to prove anything seeing as how they were both unbelievably powerful.

"Between Rogue's Shadows and Laxus's Lightning, combined with Gajeel or Natsu's strength." Mira giggled quietly, "They're both something to be feared."

"Definitely."

"But which is stronger?" Mira asked again.

Lucy stood in deep thinking silence before replying, "I guess... Natsu would be..."

"WHAT?!" Gajeel yelled as he suddenly burst through a nearby window.

"Oh no," whimpered Lucy, "I'm dead now!"

"Oi, Gajeel! You're opponent's me not Lucy!" Natsu said as he cloaked himself in lightning covered fire.

Gajeel glared at Lucy with his pupil less eyes, it was even scarier than usual with the ominous black shadows lingering around him until he turned and ran outside again.

Lucy sighed, "That was too close for comfort."

Mira smiled, "I wonder who really is stronger?"

"I say Natsu," Gray chimed, "He's a bastard for sure but he is strong." He watched as electric flames and metallic shadows surged on outside.

"Juvia thinks the same," the Water Mage added, "Our opinions are forever linked, Gray-sama!"

Gray froze up, scooting away as Juvia closed in on him, "Damn scary," he muttered, "Really though Juvia, you shouldn't base your opinion on mine."

Juvia blinked, "Juvia didn't. Juvia truly thinks Natsu-san is stronger than Gajeel-kun." She lifted a finger, "Because surely Laxus-san is stronger than Rogue-san, correct?"

Mira tapped her chin, "Hmm, I suppose I didn't think of it like that."

"Atta girl, Juvia! I hadn't thought about like that either." Gray said cheerfully, shaking her shoulder.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes burst into hearts as she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"What do you think Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course I'm stronger than that Shadow kid," Laxus boasted, "He's a wimp if he can't even beat Natsu, an even bigger wimp that he had help and still lost."

"OI LAXUS!" Natsu said as he jumped through the broken window, "FIGHT ME!"

Laxus surged with lightning for a brief moment and just like that Natsu was on the ground, twitching.

"Salamander was my opponent, Laxus!" Gajeel said as he stood over Natsu, "Gihi, looks like you'll have to fight me ne-"

Another flash of lightning sparked in the room and Gajeel collapsed on Natsu who yelled with pain and suprise at the sudden weight dumped on him.

"GET OFF ME IRON BASTARD!" He wailed as he slammed his fists on the ground like a child.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped as she ran quickly to his side, pulling him off Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy dragged the fallen pink haired boy upward from the ground.

Both girls nursed their respective Dragon Slayer with clean bandages as Laxus smirked triumphantly and the rest of guild chortled lightly at the entertaining fight. After a few minutes, Natsu and Gajeel were up and about again, albeit less enthusiastic as Laxus glared them down as if asking if they wanted another round which they declined with a grumble.

"You need more training, Gajeel." Pantherlily mused as he floated above his companion.

"You too, Natsu!" Happy agreed.

"Shut up!" They chorused, "I'll beat Laxus one day!"

Natsu and Gajeel looked shocked at each other before instigating their usual brawl, "STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY! NO YOU STOP! IM GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU AFTER LAXUS!"

"Damn noisy." Laxus muttered.

A third jolt of lightning jutted towards the bickering duo, instantly silencing them.

"We'll go get Wendy." Happy offered.

"I'll come too." Lily said.

"Me too." Levy agreed as she pulled Gajeel upward, "Do you wanna stay here?"

"Are... You kidding, shrimp?" Gajeel snickered between painful wounds, "This ain't nothin'. I'll come with you."

Levy frowned at her nickname before sighing and supporting Gajeel as they and the Exceeds exited the guild. Lucy smiled at the duo as they left.

"Those two are just perfect for each other." She sighed as she hoisted Natsu on her lap and continued to clean his wounds.

"Well they say opposites attract," Mira agreed, "But it's not always the case for some relationships." She grinned and winked at Lucy, "Like you and Natsu."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lucy shouted, dropping Natsu on the ground which instantly woke him up.

"OW! What the hell was that for Luce?"

"Sorry, sorry!" She lifted him on a nearby bench. "We aren't a couple, Mira." She glared at the bar waitress.

"Sure we are!" Natsu interjected.

Mira looked pleasantly surprised while Lucy whirled around to face him with flushed cheeks. Some of the other guild members started staring too.

"A couple is two people who are kind of the same, right?" Natsu asked, raising two fingers in a peace sign, "That makes me and Lucy a couple cuz we're on the same team!"

"N-Natsu..." Lucy stammered, flattered although she face palmed herself along with the rest of the guild.

"It's Lucy and I." Gray added after a short pause.

"What?" Natsu looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"It's Lucy and I not me and Lucy," Gray explained, "Dumbass."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, STRIPPER PRINCESS?"'

A repetition of Melee broke out between the two although Laxus had left the guild shortly before so there weren't any interruptions.

"Love rival..." Juvia muttered darkly.

Lucy shivered in fear as Juvia stared her down, the Water Mage began walking towards her with a dark storm cloud hovering over her.

"Love rival... Gray-sama mentioned you... When he said 'Lucy and I'."

Lucy started retreating backwards, "N-No, it's not like that Juvia!"

A tidal burst of water erupted through the windows and doors as Juvia entered a jealous rage.

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE GRAY-SAMA!"

*The next day*

Repairs were scheduled for the guild hall yet again after Juvia's magic swamped it in another fit. The lack of jobs continued as Lucy slumped herself on the barstool.

"Sooooo bored," she whined.

"Well I think I have something that can remedy that." Mira said cheerfully before disappearing behind the bar.

Lucy sighed, she didn't really want anything to do with Mira's antics but she was too nice to leave until she came back.

"Here!" Mira popped back from the kitchen, pushing a box of Pocky in Lucy's direction.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Lucy asked, although she was already aware of the answer.

"Nothing really," Mira smiled innocently, "I just thought they'd be tasty!"

Lucy sighed, "Right, of course you did."

"LUUUUUCCYYY!"

The Celestial Spirit Mage sweat-dropped as Natsu's loud groan met her ears. She turned in her seat to see him slugging his way over to her. Happy flew behind him in a dejected manner as the pair looked the definition of childhood boredom. With each step a resounding moan of ennui originated from them.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked apathetically.

"We're SOOOOOOO bored!" Happy complained.

"That's not my problem," Lucy mused, "Make yourselves not bored."

"You're cruel, Lucy!" Happy teased.

"Shut it, blue flea bag!"

"LUUUCCYYY!" Natsu moaned again.

"What?!" Lucy slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"We're hungry- feed us!"

"I made you both breakfast this morning!"

"That was then, this is now!"

" 'Then'? Breakfast was an hour ago!"

"You know how much I can eat!"

Lucy sighed, "Unfortunately."

"You both know each other so well." Mira giggled.

"Well... I'm just gonna go home now." Lucy announced as she rose from her barstool and made her way past a listless Natsu and Happy.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed them trotting along behind her, "Why are you following me?"

"Probably to take a nap in your bed."

"Aye, sir!"

"MORE LIKE NAY MISS! YOU ARENT HOGGING MY BED AGAIN!" Lucy laughed inwardly at her clever word play but it was short lived. Because five minutes later it wouldn't matter how Lucy used her words. Natsu would make it to her bed and take up the entirety of it.

"I'm sooooooo bored." Natsu mumbled as his face lay planted in the comforters.

"Aye."

Lucy opened the fridge, taking out ingredients for the lunch she'd have to end up making. Resting her back against the counter she felt the lump in her back pocket. The Pocky box. Lucy blushed angrily as she recalled Mirajane's matchmaker smile appear in her mind. There was absolutely not need for this STUPID Pocky box! Tossing it in the trash near her bed she reached for the ingredients she took out for the fridge and started to put them together.

"What was that?" Natsu looked upward when the box landed in the can.

"Oooh Pocky!" Happy cheered as he retrieved it, "Can we eat this, Lucy?"

"Go ahead," Lucy replied, "Mira gave it to me earlier."

"Huh? Why didn't she give any to us?" Natsu looked hurt, amusing Happy and Lucy.

"Maybe she figured that Lucy would share them?" Happy wondered.

"Does it matter?" Lucy muttered, "Just eat them if you want, I'm already making your lunch so entertain yourselves."

There was a ripping noise from behind her as Lucy continued to cut through various vegetables and meats. A spread of pink stretched across her face as she thought about the most popular use for Pocky. Images floated around in her head as various people from Fairy Tail shared the chocolate covered sticks with their significant other. Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen- even Gray and Juvia, though it may be forced on the poor Ice Make Mage. Did Mira think that she and Natsu would...? Lucy felt steam suffocating her as she blushed and slapped herself. OF COURSE NOT! Natsu wouldn't really know what the deeper meaning behind the snack was... Right?

"N-Natsu," Lucy mumbled aloud, "Do you-"

She froze as she turned around and saw the strange sight before her. Natsu. With an impossible amount of Pocky protruding from his mouth. She wondered how many were even in the box, it felt light in her pocket!

"C'mon Natsu!" Happy pressed, "There's 3 more, at least get 2 in there!"

Lucy gave a breath mixed of relief and a slight twinge of disappointment she had failed at attempting to suppress. Natsu had somehow managed to fit 2 more sticks in his mouth, leaving the last one at the bottom of the box. Feeling a small desire for something sweet, Lucy walked over and took it out and stuck in her mouth. She watched with a laughing smile as Natsu's sharp teeth chomped down the army of Pocky in his mouth like a shredder with paper being put in it. In a few seconds they were gone, and she was still nibbling a quarter of her one stick.

"You eat slow, Luce." Natsu commented.

"Well excuse me, I'm not a Dragon Slayer." She answered.

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu must his lips on the opposite end of the Pocky. She felt herself squealing inwardly at the adorable look on his face with his trademark boyish grin and crossed eyes as he focused on the stick before she realized her daydream and slapped herself again, startling Natsu and Happy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, teeth still connected to the Pocky.

"N-nothing..." Lucy mumbled.

"She liiiiikkes you!" Happy jeered.

The blue Exceed shot out the window as Lucy punched his face. Natsu laughed aloud as his friend went flying without his wings.

"Let's see who can get to the middle first!" He challenged innocently.

"W-what?" Lucy locked eyes with him. There was the childlike purity flowing in them, lacking perversion except in a few instances that she noticed as she continued to stare at the Dragon as layer who was making his way past the center of the stick and towards her mouth. Wait- WHAT?!

She felt her heart practically burst from her chest as their lips met. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling she always dreamt of when she imagined her first kiss. Along with a taste of chocolate, obviously from the Pocky. She couldn't believe the sight that had occurred. Natsu was... Her first kiss? Slowly she pulled away from him and locked eyes with him again, searching for his reaction. What she found was similar to hers. Natsu looked surprised before grinning broadly and pressing his forehead against hers. Lucy felt a wave of security as she felt his arms around her back, pulling her close to him.

"Oi, Lucy." He said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I found a way to entertain myself."

"That's good."


End file.
